Algo mas
by zoniiNara
Summary: Siempre ahi Algo mas de lo que se ve a simple vista... detras de esa mascara ahi Algo mas en aquella doble vida donde solo importan ellos dos -Con ella tengo sexo 1 vez al mes por compromiso, Contigo hago el amor cada que te veo-:Narusasu-Yaoi-Leemon:


**__****Ningún personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto.**

_Regreso amigos mios... este fic marca mi regreso al mundo Fanficiton :D... y Obvio con mi pareja favorita... NARUSASU_

_Si no te gusta el Yaoi de verdad no lo leas... no pierdas tu tiempo ni me lo hagas perder a mi... y todos felices :D_

**

* * *

****Algo más.**

Entro a la elegante casa frente a él, donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión, que se daba cada año para reunir a los ex -alumnos de la Universidad de Konoha, aun que también se hacía para tener un pretexto y descansar de la rutina diaria, de trabajar e ir a casa.

Pero a él le daba igual, solo había ido porque su esposa había insistido en asistir, a veces se preguntaba cómo fue que fue a terminar con su novia desde la preparatoria, tal vez como fue su única novia, y no porque no tuviera a otras a sus pies, si no porque de cierta manera el ya estaba acostumbrado a ella y ella a él, si era eso, ¿para buscar que otra opción?, si con ella siempre estuvo bien, de hecho ahora en día a ella ya le daba igual lo que él hacia o no, porque ellos estaban casados sí, pero solo eran un matrimonio una "feliz pareja" ante la sociedad y amigos, pero en casa, en la intimidad de aquella paredes que llamaban casa, pues desde hace mucho o mejor dicho nunca llego hacer un hogar. El "matrimonio perfecto", no lo era, de hecho desde hace aproximadamente 2 años, ya dormían en habitaciones separadas.

Entro saludando, a sus conocidos o supuestos viejos amigos de la universidad, que compartieron con él en la facultad de política. Tomo una copa de vino, de una de las charolas que portaban los meseros, se unió a un pequeño círculo de hombres ahí y comenzar a platicar de lo que habían hecho en ese año que no se habían visto.

El solo los escuchaba, le daba igual lo que platicaba, miraba distraídamente el lugar mientras aparentaba a escuchar la conversación, hasta que pudo visualizar una cabellera rubia en la entrada de aquella casa.

Se disculpo con los que estaba reunido "platicando", para comenzar a dirigirse a la entrada donde seguía esa cabellera rubia saludando a los demás presentes, se abrió paso, entre la gente, hasta llegar frente a aquel rubio, que estaba acompañado de una peli rosa.

-Dobe…- pronuncio el pelinegro.

-Eh Sasuke-teme- respondió sonriendo el rubio.

Ambos dieron un par de pasos al frente hasta estrechar sus manos, y jalarse mutuamente y estrellarse en un abrazo golpeando sus espaldas un poco, un abrazo que ante los demás no era más que un saludo, un saludo de los mejores amigos. Pero para ellos, para ellos dos eso era algo más que un abrazo de amigos.

Después de aquel saludo "fraternal", se separaron y se miraron por una fracción de segundos a los ojos, una mirada que para ellos había durado minutos.

-Buenas noches Sasuke- saludo la acompañante del rubio.

-Buenas noches – respondió secamente el pelinegro viendo a la mujer.

-Eh Sasuke, ¡quien ha llegado?- interrogo el rubio, mientras que Sakura se enganchaba a su brazo.

-Los mismos de cada año, dobe, los mismos de cada año- dijo con un tono de ciertamente reflejaba aburrido y obvio.

-Sasuke, ¿Dónde está Karin?- interrogo Sakura.

-Debe de estar jugando canasta con sus amigas- respondió el Uchiha, llevando sus manos dentro de las bolsas de sus pantalones negros.

-Ya veo…

-Sakura, ¿quieres algo de beber?- interrogo el rubio mientras llamaba con la mano a uno de los meseros que estaba por ahí cerca.

-No, gracias Naruto sabes que el alcohol y yo no somos amigos.- respondió con una sonrisa la mujer.

-Siempre lo eh dicho Naruto, aun que le pongas joyas y la vistas con ropa de diseñador, no quiere decir que se vuelva una mujer refinada de sociedad- comento una rubia acercándose al trió.

-Tanto gusto de veré también Temari- contesto entre dientes la peli rosa.

-Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti querida- respondió la rubia- Naruto, Shikamaru y los demás están en el salón principal, están esperando por ti y por Sasuke.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Naruto- Pero bueno no se me hace correcto dejar sola a Sakura.

-Si lo entiendo, no vaya a ser que diga o haga algo incorrecto y te haga quedar mal- contesto la rubia.

-Temari por favor no empieces- respondió con cierto fastidio el rubio.

-Si Temari, por que no vas a esparcir tu veneno por otro lado- aconsejo una nueva rubia de cabellera larga y ojos azules.

-Ino, veo que has llegado y siempre tan…- Temari miro de arriba abajo a la rubia- Tan… no sé ni cómo llamarle.

-Tan sexy querida, tan sexy- contesto Ino- Sakura por que no vienes conmigo y dejar a tu apuesto esposo que se reúna con los demás hablar de cosas aburridas de las que ellos hablan, tu lo tienes todos los días y ellos solo una vez al año- aconsejo sonriente Ino.

-Claro- Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto- Estaré con Ino cariño, Pásatela bien con tus amigos- aconsejo la peli rosa, dándole un beso en la bronceada mejilla del rubio.

-Está bien- contesto el rubio. Naruto siguió con la mirada a la peli rosa por unos momentos hasta que ella desapareció entre la gente.

-Con su permiso me retiro- anuncio Temari, yéndose de ahí.

-Siempre tan amistosas esas tres- comento Sasuke que había permanecido callado y mirando aquella platica.

-Si, tienes suerte que Karin y ellas ni siquiera se dirijan la palabra.- comento el rubio bebiendo de su copa, y veía como Sasuke se encogía de hombros.

-Vamos con los demás- dijo Sasuke comenzando abrirse paso entre la gente.

Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro atreves de aquella enorme casa, saludando de vez en cuando a personas conocida que se les atravesaba en su camino, hasta que comenzaron a entrar a un pasillo, que los dirigía al salón principal que se ubicaba en las partes traseras de aquella casa, aquel pasillo estaba solitario, y era tenuemente iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas, en sus paredes de mosaico blanco lucia cuadros con pinturas finas y caras.

Naruto dejo su copa en una mesa que se encontraba en uno de los costados de aquel pasillo, y volvió a seguir a Sasuke que no detuvo su andar, el rubio con solo un par de pasos atrás de Sasuke, para después voltear a sus espaldas, encontrándose con aquel pasillo solitario con solo ellos dos recorriéndolo, después giro su rostro al frente para comprobar lo mismo.

Corto cualquier distancia con el pelinegro y rodeo la cintura de este con sus brazos, dio un par de pasos a sus costados con aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, para después colocar la espalda del pelinegro contra la pared, dejándolo acorralado entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Sasuke en cuanto estuvo contra la pared tomo la nuca del rubio, y a trago su rostro al suyo, para juntar sus labios en un ansioso beso. Un beso tan ansioso que casi podría decir alguien que los viera que se estaban comiendo sus labios mutuamente, sus lenguas comenzaron a pelear entre sí, acariciando los labios ajenos y los blancos dientes de su compañero, cuanto duro aquel beso, ni ellos mismo lo saben, solo disfrutaban aquel beso, como si nunca más fuera haber otro.

Naruto con sus manos aun en la cintura de Sasuke, comenzó a bajarlas despacio hasta los bien formados glúteos del pelinegro, tomándolas posesivamente y haciendo que ambas caderas se juntaran, restregando sus intimidades, que comenzaba a cobrar vida.

-No aquí- inquirió presuroso Sasuke despegando sus labios ensalivados e hinchados de los del rubio que estaban en las mismas condiciones.- Alguien puede venir…

-Joder… desde hace tres días que no te veo- dijo Naruto colocando su nariz contra el cuello de Sasuke y aspirando su fragancia varonil.- no me pidas que me detenga cuando tengo tantas ganas de….

-Para eso tienes a tu esposa- interrumpió Sasuke sintiendo el aliento, la respiración del rubio contra su cuello, y su erección contra la suya.

-Pero ella, ella no me da lo que tu si…- Naruto dio una pequeña lambida a la piel de Sasuke- Como tú lo has dicho a ella la tengo para tener sexo cada mes por compromiso… pero a ti te tengo para hacer el amor cada que te veo…

Sasuke, alejo a Naruto de su cuerpo y lo miro a los ojos, delineando una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios finos, a lo que el rubio contesto con una sonrisa más amplia, enseñando sus blancos dientes.

-Vamos…- Sasuke, dio un paso hacia delante, provocando que Naruto retrocediera, y ambos comenzaban a acomodar sus ropas algo desalineadas y continuar con su camino.

Después de unos segundos al fin llegaron al salón, donde se apreciaba una cantina, y un amplio espacio alfombrado de color gris obscuro, con un ventanal al jardín trasero donde se ubicaba una piscina, iluminaba por las lámparas, en uno de las esquinas de aquel salón, había un piano de cola.

-Naruto, Sasuke- menciono un hombre de cejas encrespadas, al ver a aquellos dos entrar al salón.

-Hey hola chicos- saludo alegremente Naruto adentrándose junto con Sasuke a aquel salón

Ambos se dirigieron a la cantina ubicada ahí, donde un hombre corpulento, de melena castaña, casi rojiza, llamado Chouji Akimichi, le prepara un cóctel para que tomaran. Después de que ambos tomaron el cóctel de un color azulado, y le dieron un pequeño trago, Sasuke se retiro a platicar con un sujeto de cabellera castaña, llamado Kiba Inuzuka y el hombre que les dio la bienvenida en aquel salón, de cejas encrespadas, Rock Lee. Mientras Naruto, se quedaba cerca de la cantina con Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Y como te ah ido Naruto- interrogo Chouji, agitando un frasco.

-Bastante bien…- contesto Naruto bebiendo de su copa y mirando en dirección a Sasuke, quien parecía poner atención a la plática de Kiba y Rock Lee, pero Naruto sabía que solo fingía escucharlo y por eso siempre respondía con un monosílabo.

-Dime, piensas hacer fiesta para tu aniversario- interrogo Shikamaru esta vez.

-¿Aniversario?- Naruto vio a Shikamaru un tanto confundido

-Si, Temari me dijo que pronto seria el aniversario de Sakura y tuyo.

-Ah, ese aniversario- contesto despreocupado- Pues en realidad no lo sé, no entiendo ni yo mismo recuerdo mi aniversario y Temari si, y eso que ella no se lleva con Sakura.

-Precisamente por eso lo recuerda- Shikamaru dio un suspiro- Ya sabes como es mi mujer de problemática… aun que no me gustes, desde que tu y Sakura se casaron ella busca alguna forma de hacerla sentir mal…

-Si, cosas de mujeres…- respondió Naruto bebiendo más de su copa.

-Temari, no se lleva bien ni con mi esposa- comento Chouji- creo que la única que le agrada y eso porque no le habla es Karin.

-Si, Sasuke tiene suerte de tener a Karin de esposa- dijo Shikamaru ganándose una mirada de Naruto- no se mete en problemas, ignora a mi mujer que eso es casi imposible para las demás, respeta su espacio, no lo llama cada que se retrasa 10 minutos en llegar a casa, no quiere tener hijo que cuidar.

-Es una vida vacía…- interrumpió Chouji- A mí me gusta que Ino se preocupe por mí, y no me molesta que me llame por 10 minutos de retraso, si a veces necesitamos espacio, pero no tanto como a veces Karin se lo da a Sasuke, ya ves, Karin llego por su lado y Sasuke por el suyo… además ninguno de los dos quieren tener hijos, consagrar una familia, que es para lo que uno se casa con la mujer que ama… a veces pienso que esos dos son pura apariencia…

-No digas eso… no es necesario tener hijos para ser felices- comento Shikamaru- mira a Naruto, lleva varios años casados y aun así, no han tenido hijos, y tu y yo sabemos que ellos dos son una pareja estable, tanto como Sasuke y Karin.

Naruto volvió s dirigir su mirada a Sasuke, quien seguía poniendo "atención" a la plática de Kiba, Lee y ahora se les había unido Kakashi y yamato. ¿Pareja estables? ¿Hijos? ¿Apariencias?... rio por dentro, tan bien disimulaban ellos dos que nadie se daba cuenta, más que Chouji que sospechaba que en verdad el matrimonio de Sasuke era pura apariencia. Mas sin embargo no sabía la verdadera razón de aquella apariencia.

La razón por la que ellos llevaban esa vida, era nada más y nada menos por la culpa de Naruto, pues él fue el que decidió comenzar con aquel teatro, frente a los demás, casarse con la que era su secretaria, pues tenía pavor de que sus padre se enteraran que llevaba una relación de 10 años con su mejor amigos. Debía aceptarlo en ese entonces 8 años atrás tenía miedo del qué dirán. De hecho el era quien había hecho que en preparatoria Sasuke se hiciera novio de Karin, aun que siempre, los fines de semana o incluso cada tercer día o cada que se podía después de clases, se iban a casa de Sasuke que siempre estaba sola, y hacían el amor. O simplemente se sentaban uno al lado del otro a platicar que había pasado en su día.

Sobre lo de tener hijos, Sasuke siempre dijo que no quería ningún descendiente a pesar de que sus padres se lo exigían desde que se caso con Karin, y para la gran suerte de Sasuke, Karin tampoco quería uno, pues no quería ponerse gorda, sufrir de mareos y esas cosas que le pasan a una embarazada, además desde hace 2 años, ellos no dormían juntos, Sasuke no tenia sexo con ella, y eso lo sabía porque recién que Sasuke y Karin se casaron, cuando Naruto y el se acostaban, Naruto tenía que soportar el olor que se había impregnado en el cuerpo de Sasuke, algo que varias ocasiones les trago problemas, y que Sasuke ante los reclamos de Naruto diciéndole "es que hueles a ella", el respondía "es tu culpa, tú me obligaste a aceptarla como novia, me orillaste a casarme con ella". A lo que el rubio ya no tenía contestación, pero desde hace 2 años, dos benditos años, Sasuke solo traía el olor del rubio impregnado en su piel.

A diferencia de Naruto, que sabía que el olor de Sakura una vez al mes se impregnaba en su cuerpo, en esas fechas antes de ir con Sasuke, siempre se baña, casi queriéndose arrancar la piel, para que cuando este con Sasuke, repegarse lo mas que podía al cuerpo del pelinegro para que el olor del Uchiha se impregnara en su piel. Borrando el olor de la peli rosa en caso de que hubiera quedado un poco en su piel.

Retomando el tema de los hijos, con el era diferente, su madre siempre decía "Los hijos vendrán cuando dios quiera que vengan", si como no, en realidad quien decidió eso fue Naruto junto con Sasuke, ni siquiera le pidió opinión a Sakura, y al mes que se caso con ella, el se fue hacer la vasectomía para nunca dejarla embarazada, sin que ella hasta la fecha lo supiera y él seguía fingiendo hacer la tarea cada mes para que ella se embarazara, pero él sabía bien que eso nunca pasaría, y si pasaba ese hijo no sería de él. El en realidad no quería una familia, con hijos, nietos y esas cosas, el solo quería una vida con Sasuke, fuera como fuera clandestinamente o no, pero aquel estilo de vida clandestina que ambos habían adoptado hace 8 años, ya era algo común para ellos. Naruto ya no se abrumaba si fueran descubiertos, no era algo que le quitara el sueño hoy en día, al contrario al saber que Sasuke estaba en su vida, lo hacía dormir tranquilamente.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos, cuando sus ojos azules, se cruzaron con los azabaches que lo comenzaron a mirar discretamente, Naruto al ver que tenia la atención de pelinegro a distancia, llevo su mano derecha a la nariz, disimulando rascar su nariz, para cubrir su boca y que sus acompañantes de al lado no vieran como sus labios se movían diciendo un "Te amo" al pelinegro que si podía ver aquellos labios moviéndose, y sabiendo perfectamente lo que decía. Sasuke retiro la mirada del rubio, y comenzó a rascar su nariz con una de sus manos, ese, ese era su idioma que ellos dos solo comprendían, el rubio sabía que Sasuke con hacer aquel adema igual al que él había hecho, para cubrir su labios y nadie se diera cuenta lo que le decía al azabache, le respondía un "Yo también".

-El hermano de Sasuke va a abrir una empresa ¿no es así?-interrogo Shikamaru.

-Si, dentro de un mes es la inauguración…- Naruto volvió a poner la tención en Shikamaru.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, pues un socio de Itachi me invito a unirme, pero aun no me decido… tu como vez ¿crees que esa empresa tenga futuro?- interrogo una vez mas Shikamaru.

-Wa… te invitaron a unirte como socio… valla que eres afortunado- Naruto coloco su vaso en la barra de aquella cantina- En Akatsuki, solo están amigos de Itachi, desde la preparatoria, de hecho ni siquiera aceptaron que Sasuke se les uniera… yo que tu aceptaba la proposición, además esa empresa llegara muy lejos cree en mi.

-¿Quién llegara lejos?- pregunto Kiba acercándose, junto con Sasuke.

-Akatsuki- Naruto coloco una mano sobre el hombro del Uchiha que ya estaba a su lado- ¿Cómo ves que le ofrecieron a Shikamaru unirse a ellos?

-Si, Itachi me comento de eso hace poco, dijo que Shikamaru era un gran estratega, y que les ayudaría mucho para que la empresa subiera, en los mercados internacionales…-explico el Uchiha.

-Apenas comienzan y ya piensan expandirse a mercados internacionales- dijo sorprendido Kiba- no crees que es muy arriesgado.

-No, la empresa Akatsuki, lleva 5 años de existencia, pero apenas la harán una empresa como tal, en todo el sentido de la palabra… así que bueno, ya tienen la suficiente experiencia, para que Akatsuki cubra mercados financiero internacionales…- Sasuke bebió un poco de su copa.

La puerta de aquel salón comenzó abrirse, dejando ver a una peli rosa entrando ahí, buscando con la mirada a su marido, quien estaba de espaldas, comenzó a caminar hasta donde él estaba.

-Naruto- llamo la mujer llamando la atención de todos los que rodeaban a Naruto.

-Sakura, que pasa- interrogo el rubio mirando a su esposa.

-Bueno, mi madre acá de llamar, dice que la abuela está enferma, está internada- comento algo triste la peli rosa.

-Ya veo, entonces será mejor ir a verla…- aconsejo Naruto, para después fijar su mirada en el pelinegro a su lado quien fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno pues…- Sakura fue interrumpida.

-Si, será mejor que te vayas- dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a Naruto- la familia es primero que el placer…- volvió a decir.

Para todos los presentas aquella frase de "la familia es primero que el placer", lo descifraban como un Naruto ve con la abuela de tu esposa, ya habrá otra reunión para platicar con los amigos que ves una vez al año en esa reunión o contadas veces, te las encuentras por ahí. Pero para Naruto aquella frase tenía otros significado, que era el verdadero significado que quería dar a entender el pelinegro, al menos que Naruto lo entendiera.

-No, no es necesario- dijo Sakura- yo puedo irme sola… además Naruto pocas veces tiene la oportunidad de estar con ustedes, bueno a acepción de Sasuke, que lo ve casi diario, pero aun así, Naruto espero mucho para esta reunión y estar con ustedes, yo me iré sola…

-Pero Sakura, como te vas a ir sola…- volvió a decir Naruto, con una mirada inquieta que le dedicaba a Sasuke.

-Si, Sakura, ere muy importante para Naruto- volvió a decir Sasuke- no sé qué sería del Usurotonkachi, si te pasara algo… quizás y hasta se suicida.

-Sasuke, no seas tan exagerado- comento Shikamaru- No te preocupes Sakura, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo, para vernos… como bien dice Sasuke la familia es primero.

-Si la familia es primero…- comento una vez mas Sasuke con los puños cerrados- Hablando de familia, voy a ver como esta Karin si no se le ofrece nada a MI ESPOSA- recalco Sasuke aquellas últimas palabras.

-Vez, como Sasuke y Karin son una pareja estable, si fueran pura apariencia él no se preocuparía en ir a ver si ya acabo de decirle a las que juegan con ella canasta que son una perdedoras… y ella la mejor- comento Shikamaru a Chouji.

-Si, Karin y Sasuke hacen buena pareja- apoyo Kiba.

-Sakura- dijo algo brusco Naruto sobresaltando a su esposa- Vámonos, hay que ir a ver a tu tía que está internada

-A mi abuela Naruto, a mi abuela, yo no tengo tías…- rectifico Sakura a su esposo.- Pero ya te dije no te preocupes, yo me voy sola, ya sabes como es mi abuela de exagerada… por todo la internan, anda quédate con tus amigos, yo me voy en taxi…

-Si tanto insiste, por que no te llevas el auto de Naruto y yo más tarde lo llevo a casa- aconsejo Shikamaru.

-Vez, como todo tiene solución- hablo una vez mas Sakura- anda dame las llaves del auto y yo voy al hospital segura, sin que nada me pase, y Shikamaru te lleva a casa…

-¿Segura?-interrogo Naruto.

-Si, no te preocupes- Sakura extendió la mano para que el rubio le entregara las llaves.

-Está bien, toma- Naruto le dio las llaves a la peli rosa, para después recibir un beso en los labios por parte de ella.

-Me quedare en casa de mama, va a ser cansado conducir 2 horas hasta el hospital como para hacerlos en de madrugada para regresar a casa, te veo mañana…- Hasta luego chicos, cuídense.

-Hasta luego- contestaron los demás en unisonó, viendo como al peli rosa salía del salón.

Naruto, miro a su esposa salir, del salón y volvió a mirara a su amigos que ya habían comenzado a platicar de otra tema el cual al rubio no le interesaba, pues en seguida saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a teclear un mensaje de texto, para después enviarlo.

Sasuke había llegado a la mesa en donde Karin estaba jugando, y se sentó a su lado, mirando vagamente las cartas entre las manos de su esposa, cuando sintió, el vibrador de su teléfono celular en una de las bolsas de su pantalón, saco el aparato y miro el mensaje de texto.

_"Ni creas que te libraste de mi esta noche… nunca te libraras de mi"_ –decía el mensaje

Sasuke comenzó a teclear el teléfono, mientras Karin estaba atentamente mirando a las mujeres a su alrededor, tratando de descifrar en sus rostros, tratando de oler su miedo de aquellas mujeres al ver que sus cartas la llevarían a la victoria o la derrota.

_"Por desgracia"-_ recibió por respuesta el rubio, a su mensaje de texto.

Sasuke estaba una vez más atento en las cartas de Karin, mirando que aquella mujer se había hecho una experta en el juego de canasta, no en vano cada tercer día llegaba a las 11 o 12 de la noche por haber estado en alguna casa de sus amigas jugando, Sasuke recordó que una vez se pregunto porque Karin nunca invitaba a la casa a jugar a sus amigas, no era que le importara al contrario, era mucho mejor llegar a casa y no tener a esas mujeres en medio de su sala jugando, hablando y con humo de cigarrillos invadiendo la atmosfera de su casa.

Por alguna extraña razón Sasuke se sintió observado giro su cabeza a un lado, para buscar que era lo que lo hacía sentir así, pero no vio a nadie que lo mirara en ese momento o con esa intensidad que hiciera que volteara, de hecho la única persona que podía lograr eso era Naruto, pero él se había ido con su querida esposa a ver a quien sabe quién que estaba en el hospital. Siempre era lo mismo, cada que planeaban una escapada esa mujer peli rosa se le ocurría ocupar a Naruto, y como siempre Naruto no se podía negar… recapacito un momento, en realidad solo había visto 2 veces en las que Naruto no se había negado a ir con Sakura y dejar a Sasuke. Pero aun así eso le molestaba al ojinegro, ya era suficiente con tener que actuar esa vida, como para que enzima lo dejara para ir a atender asuntos con Sakura.

-Sasuke, puedes ir por otra copa de vino- pidió Karin extendiéndole la copa vacía a su esposo.

-Ok- Sasuke tomo la copa y se levanto de aquella silla para retirarse, en realidad, le hubiera contestado un "ve tu", pero no era un lugar para hacer aquello.

-Oh Sasuke, si te piensas perder a…-Karin volteo a ver a Sasuke- fumar un cigarrillo puedes enviar a un mesero con la copa de favor…

Sasuke, dio un bufido, como se perdería a fumar un cigarrillo él ni siquiera fumaba, comenzó a caminar en busca de un mesero que trajera copas con aquel liquido tinto, que tanto le gustaba beber a Karin. Desde que la conoció esa mujer siempre bebía vino, en los almuerzos, comida, cena, a excepción de los desayunos donde se tomaba casi un litro de jugo de naranja.

Sasuke tomo una copa de aquella charola que llevaba un mesero, y vio sobre el hombro del mesero unos ojos que lo miraban, frunció el ceño al reconocer quien era.

-Ve a la mesa de allá- ordeno Sasuke al mesero señalando la mesa donde su esposa se encontraba.

Sasuke no se movió de su lugar con la copa en una de sus manos y con la otra metida en una de las bolsas de sus pantalones, mirando rudamente al rubio que estaba recargado en una columna con los brazos cruzados.

Pasaron un par de minutos donde ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar, hasta que el rubio fue quien decidió comenzar a encaminarse al pelinegro. Hasta que quedo frente a él. Sasuke sorbió un poco de la copa y siguió viendo al rubio ya frente a él.

-No es bueno enojarse antes de ir a tener sexo…- susurro Naruto acercándose al odio de Sasuke.

-Hmp… ahora es sexo hace un rato era hacer el amor…-dijo Sasuke bebiendo un poco más de la copa

-Sasuke, Naruto…- llamo la tención de los hombres Shikamaru acercándose.- Naruto porque te fuiste

-Es que necesitaba hablar con Sasuke de… de…-Naruto miro al ojinegro- de unos asuntos…

-Ya veo, bueno Naruto, se que te dije que te llevaría a casa y aun está en pie la propuesta, pero acaban de llamar a Temari de la casa, Gaara ha llegado a la ciudad…-comunico Shikamaru, haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño- Así que bueno, quiere que nos vallamos ya.

-No te preocupes Sasuke me llevara- anuncio Naruto acabándose el liquido de la copa.

-Hmp… y ¿como sabes que no tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, antes de llevarte a ti a tu casa…?-comento Sasuke mirando a Naruto.

-Si, Naruto tal vez Karin y el tengan planes después de la fiesta…-contribuyo Shikamaru- anda vámonos, o porque no le dices Chouji que te lleve vive cerca de la zona que tu.

-No, creo que tienes razón, me iré contigo tal vez Sasuke tenga planes con Karin y…- Naruto le entrego la copa a Sasuke- Además sirve que los acompaño a su casa y saludo a Gaara, hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Entonces iré por Temari, te esperamos en… -Shikamaru fue interrumpido.

-Pensé que me ayudarías con los presupuestos de los que te hable- interrumpió Sasuke mirando a Naruto.

-¿Presupuesto?-miro confuso el rubio

-Si, presupuestos-dijo entre dientes Sasuke

-Oh, esos presupuestos- comento Naruto después de unos segundos- si, si ya me acorde, lo siento Shikamaru me iré con Sasuke… al fin y al cobo tendrá que llevarme el a casa si quiere que le ayude con eso presupuestos.

-¿Presupuesto?, valla Naruto no sabía que sabias hacer eso… pero bueno, entonces los dejo chicos, cuídense y hasta la próxima- se despidió Shikamaru alejándose de los dos.

Sasuke se giro sobre sus talones, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, seguido de Naruto

Salieron de aquella mansión donde se llevaba acabo la reunión, Sasuke busco su auto convertible, en cuanto lo hayo desactivo la alarma y subió a él, al igual que Naruto subió. Comenzaron recorrer avenidas en silencio ambos… solo con el fondo de música que Sasuke había puesto en el auto esterero. Después de aproximadamente una hora de manejar llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, se detuvieron en un restaurante de comida rápida, para comprar algo y después siguieron con su camino hasta que llegaron al frente a un edificio, Sasuke se coloco frente aquella reja que era la entrada al estacionamiento y toco el claxon un par de veces. Un hombre de edad avanzada comenzó abrir la reja permitiendo pasar al automóvil.

-Buenas noches señor Uchiha- saludo el hombre una vez que el automóvil iba avanzando y pudo reconocer a Sasuke.

-Buenas noches-respondió el ojinegro, deteniéndose por un momento y buscando una bolsa de papel, con el logotipo de M'cdonlads en el, dándole aquella bolsa al hombre- aquí tienes…

-No tiene que molestarse señor Uchiha.

-no es molestia- cometo esta vez Naruto- por cierto dile a tu hija que dejare ropa para que la lave… -Naruto saco su cartera y unos billetes de ella- ten dale esto, es su pago por mantener limpio el apartamento.

-Está bien, yo se lo diré, y gracias otra vez, señor Uchiha. Señor Uzumaki.

Sasuke acelero el auto para introducirse en el estacieonamiento y dejar ahí su automóvil, ambos bajaron del automóvil, Naruto bajo las demás bolsas de comida que habían comprado, mientras Sasuke abría la cajuela y sacaba una maleta y una laptop.

-¿Ya le avisaste a Karin que saldrás de viaje?- pregunto Naruto ya con una hamburguesa en la boca.

-Si…-dijo Sasuke cerrando la cajuela- ¿Cuándo salimos?- pregunto mientras caminaba junto al rubio rumbo al ascensor.

-El jueves… -Naruto se oprimió un botón del ascensor para que las puertas se abrieran y ambos se introdujeron en el, hasta llegar al sexto piso. Bajaron del ascensor y fueron a una de las tres puertas que ahí se ubicaban, Sasuke se detuvo frente a la puerta sosteniendo en cada mano su maleta y en tras el laptop. Y Naruto se detuvo a su lado, mirando la puerta.

-¿Que no piensas abrir?- interrogo el Uchiha después de unos segundos.

-¿Eh?... Oh lo siento mi copia de la llave iba en el llavero de las de auto.- dijo Naruto.

-Hmpf… te eh dicho que saques esa llave de ahí, que tal si un día Sakura te pregunta de donde es.

-No te preocupes, además le dije que era de una oficina de la compañía.

Sasuke estaba a punto de bajar la maleta para buscar su llave, pero Naruto lo detuvo sujetando la mano en la que sostenía la maleta.

-Yo la busco- dijo Naruto metiendo la mano en una de las bolsas del pantalón de Sasuke- No aquí no está…-Naruto esta vez llevo su mano a una de las bolsas traseras, aprovechando para acariciar el glúteo del pelinegro.-Aquí tampoco…-Naruto movió su mano a la bolsa de adelante, donde estaban las llaves, pero antes de sacarlas, sintió la dureza que comenzaba a formarse en la entrepierna de Sasuke- Hmmm, que es esto…-dijo lamiéndose los labios.

-Deja ahí y a purate-ordeno Sasuke con tono bajo. Para después ser besado por el rubio, quien aun no sacaba la mano de la bolsa y acariciaba por encima de la tela el miembro de Sasuke.

Hasta que escudaron el abrir del ascensor y vieron como de ahí salía una mujer castaña, con su cabello recogido en dos chongos decorados con un listones de color blanco y ojos chocolatosos, y un hombre de piel blanca y cabello castaño largo y dos ojos aperlados.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun, sasuke-kun- dijo sonriente la chica.

-Eh, buenas noches Ten Ten, Neji…-saludo el rubio sin sacara la mano de la bolsa de Sasuke.

-Buenas noches…-saludo Neji-Eh, Naruto yo no tengo nada en que ustedes sean pareja, pero aun así no creo que sea propio que hagan sus cosas a mitad del pasillo.-comento Neji. Al ver como Naruto tenía su mano dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón de Sasuke.

-Solo estaba buscando las llaves- dijo Naruto en un puchero y sacando su mano junto con las llaves.

-Déjalos Neji…-dijo Ten Ten jalando al ojiperla, hasta su departamento.-Ellos no te dicen nada que traigas a tu novia que es tu estudiante de 17 años a tu apartamento-comento Ten Ten con una sonrisa.

-Tu novia tiene razón Hyuuga , yo no te critico que tu de 24 años andes con una niña 6 años menor que tu y ensima tu alumna-hablo Sasuke- esta vez traten de no hacer tanto ruido quieren, la ultima vez no me dejaron dormir…

Naruto rio bajamente mientas abría la puerta. Y entraba al departamento seguido por Sasuke. Sasuke dejo la laptop en la mesa de centro de aquella sala, de piel color café, y depuse se dirigió a la recamara donde dejaría su maleta. Mientras Naruto iba a la cocina a dejar las bolsas de comida. Naruto saco platos y vasos de la alacena, colocando en ellos sake y la comida que habían comprado respectivamente, para después llevarla a la sala, donde se sentó y encendió la pantalla frente a él.

-¿Has visto mi toalla?-interrogo Sasuke entrando a la sala- no está en el closet

-Fíjate en el mueble del baño, de seguro la hija del portero la puso ahí…-contesto Naruto llevándose una papa frita a la boca.

-Deberías de decirle a esa niña donde va cada cosa- dijo Sasuke sentándose a un lado del rubio.

-Si, si, cuando la ve se lo digo- Naruto dejo su plato en la mesa de centro, para después apagar la televisión, y sentarse en cuclillas sobre el regazo de Sasuke.

Naruto comenzó a besar los labios del pelinegro desabotonando a su vez, la camisa negra, mientras que Sasuke acariciaba los glúteos de Naruto, para después meter ambas manos debajo de los pantalones y de los bóxers del rubio, y tener más contacto con la piel del rubio.

Naruto sentía las manos de Sasuke sobre sus glúteos algo que le hiso sentir una electricidad en su cuerpo, Naruto comenzó a saborear el cuello de Sasuke, quien se dejaba hacer, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para que el rubio tuviera más acceso. Naruto se deciso de la camisa del rubio y comenzó acariciar con sus manos traviesas el pecho y el abdomen bien trabajado de su amante.

-Vamos a la recamara…-dijo Sasuke entre jadeos, sin dejar de disfrutar de el trasero de Naruto.

-Sasuke-teme… porque no recordamos cuando fue nuestra primera vez-dijo Naruto comenzado a bajar sus manos hasta el pantalón de Sasuke.

-Fue algo incomodo- dijo Sasuke, comenzado a desabotonar esta vez la camisa del rubio.- El hacerlo en el sillón de tu abuelo, no fue muy buena idea, y más aun con esos resortes que sobresalían del sillón…

-Jajaja, pero por suerte este sillón es más cómodo.

-Pero la cama es aun más cómoda…-pidió Sasuke besando ya el pecho desnudo de Naruto.

Naruto se levanto del regazo de Sasuke, y lo tomo de la manos, comenzando a llevarlo a la recamara, en cuento entraron a la habitación Naruto tumbo a Sasuke contra la cama, acto que sorprendió un poco al pelinegro, pero aun así se dejo hacer, sentía los cálidos besos que Naruto repartía en su piel desnuda. Ambos comenzaron a desabotonar, sus pantalones, Naruto se levantó y se quito los pantalones, y quitándoles también a Sasuke para ambos quedar solo en ropa interior.

Naruto llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna despierta de Sasuke comenzando a acariciarla por encima de la tela, mientras el pelinegro mordía su labio inferior, y llevaba ambas manos una vez más a aquel carnoso trasero que tanto le gustaba toquetear.

El ver a aquel Sasuke tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y con el labio inferior mordiéndolo, le hiso recordar la primera vez que Sasuke tomo el rol de pasivo en aquella relación.

Tenían 15 años cuando tuvieron relaciones por primera vez ambos llevaban 8 meses de noviazgo a escondida, y aquel verano su abuelo de Naruto, Jiraiya los invito a él y a su amigo a pasar las vacaciones en la cabaña que tenía en un bosque que por alguna extraña razón o simple geografía estaba rodeada de estanques con sapos de todos colores y tamaños.

Jiraiya tuvo que salir a arreglar unos asuntos, y dejo a ambos adolescentes solos… que podían hacer dos adolecentes en aquella cabaña… era obvio que nada, al menos para el viejo, lo más que podían hacer era organizar una fiesta y destruir su hermosa cabaña. Pero oh Jiraiya no sabía que entre esos dos había algo más que amistad. Comenzaron con simples besos como siempre, caricias por aquí y por allá, hasta que Naruto se vio completamente desnudo sobre aquel viejo sillón, con Sasuke encima del igualmente desnudo y diciéndole un "Estas listo"… mientras el rubio asentía con la cabeza y sentía por primera vez a Sasuke dentro del.

Tenían 17 años cuando el deseo de Naruto, uno de sus sueños húmedos alado del Uchiha se hicieron realidad. Pues después de 3 meses sin hablarse, por alguna tontería que ni ellos recordaban, se habían alejado, no se hablaban y se ignoraban mutuamente. Hasta que llego a sus vidas Sabaku no Gaara, más específicamente había llegado a la vida de Naruto. Aquel pelirrojo le confesó al rubio pocas semanas después de conocerse que le gustaba. El rubio sentía una atracción por el sí, pero la atracción y el lazo que lo unía a Sasuke era aun más fuerte.

El pelirrojo sabía que Naruto estaba enamorado de otra persona ¿de quién? Solo el rubio y la otra persona lo sabía, pero esa persona al parecer le estaba haciendo daño al rubio, pues Gaara cada día lo veía mas deprimido. Gaara desde que conoció al rubio nunca se alejo de él. El pelirrojo le aconsejo al rubio que aunque no sabía que había pasado con esa persona especial para él, era más que obvio que esa persona le hacía daño, que era mejor cortar los lazos que los unían por el bien de Naruto.

Así que aquella tarde después de salir de clases, Naruto se dirigió a casa de Sasuke para terminar definitivamente su relación, aunque de seguro conociendo a Sasuke no era necesario decirlo pues de seguro el Uchiha ya la había acabado desde el día en que pelearon.

_**Flash back**_

_-Que quieres…-interrogo Sasuke abriendo la puerta de su habitación y dejándola abierta para después el dirigirse sentarse a su cama._

_-No te preocupes que no te quitare el tiempo-respondió toscamente Naruto cerrando la puerta- solo vine a decirte que oficialmente lo nuestro llega hasta aquí…_

_-¿Oficialmente?-interrogo el Uchiha sin ninguna expresión en su rostro._

_-Si bueno de seguro tu desde aquella vez que pelamos que ya ni recuerdo porque peleamos, diste por terminada nuestra relación, pero bueno solo quería decirte que también yo doy por terminado todo esto-explicó rápidamente el rubio._

_-¿Por qué?-interrogo el Uchiha levantándose de la cama y acercándose al rubio._

_-Bueno, es claro que ya no me quieres hablar, me ignoras… es mejor seguir cada quien por nuestro lado…_

_-Tu eres el que me ignoras…-dijo Sasuke ya frente al rubio.- desde que conociste a ese estúpido Sabaku me ignoras…_

_-Sabes que Sasuke, no viene a pelear, por algo lo nuestro ya funciona, y es claro que ambos hemos fallado, así que aquí acabo…-Naruto se dio media vuelta para salir de aquella habitación cuando sintió que su mano era detenida por la de Sasuke._

_-¿Me cambias por el?-interrogo Sasuke en un susurro._

_-Yo no te cambio por nadie… sabes que fuiste especial en mi vida…siempre los eras pero esto ya no funciona…-dijo Naruto sintiendo como la mano de Sasuke temblaba sobre la suya ¿o era la suya l que temblaba?_

_Sasuke abrazo por la espalda a Naruto comenzando a besar su cuello, provocando una tención en el rubio.- Sasuke déjame…-pidió el rubio._

_-No… hare lo que sea para que nunca me dejes…-decía en un susurro el azabache en el oído del rubio.- Pídeme lo que sea Naruto…_

_Naruto sabía que Sasuke estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para decir aquellas palabras el Uchiha nunca aplastaría su propio orgullo, si no fuera por algo que verdaderamente le importara. Tal vez Naruto estaba siendo ingenuo pero nuevamente había caído por las palabras de Sasuke. _

_-Lo que sea…-respondió Naruto volviéndose a Sasuke y mirando el rostro del pelinegro, donde sus ojos se veían algo nublados, Naruto pudo haber jurado que eran debido a lágrimas. Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza.-¿sabes lo que quiero…?- dijo Naruto llevando sus manos al trasero de Sasuke y comenzó a masajearlo. _

_Sasuke beso los labios del rubio y comenzó caminar en reversa hasta que las piernas del Uchiha chocaron con el borde de su cama, y se comenzó a recostarse en aquel colchón con el rubio sobre él._

_-Alguien puede entrar-dijo Naruto comenzando quitarle la playera blanca que Sasuke usaba_

_-Mis padre está de viaje, mi madre acaba de salir recuerdas… fue con sus amigas no llegara hasta el anochecer e Itachi acaba de rentar un departamento en el campus de su universidad…-explico Sasuke mientras que el era esta vez quien le quitaba la camisa blanca al rubio._

_Aquel día fue cuando ambos comenzaron a tener el rol de pasivo y activo alternamente en aquella relación_

_**Final flash back**_

Tiempo después Naruto descubrió que no era ingenuo, que en verdad Sasuke haría lo que sea para que Naruto nunca lo dejara, pues anduvo con Karin, se caso con ella, acepto todo aquel teatro para que Naruto tuviera su fachada ante la sociedad y en la penumbra estaba el, escondido, aunque no le interesaba, con que Naruto estuviera con él era más que suficiente.

Ambos cuerpos ya estaban desnudos sobre aquella cama enorme con sabanas de seda,

Naruto comenzó a acariciar aquel cuerpo debajo del, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se conocían a la perfección, sabían que partes tenían que tocar para que el otro estuviera bajo el control del otro, sabían que tanta brusquedad o delicadeza tenían que rozar la piel ajena para que el cuerpo de su amante se erizara por completo.

Se tocaban y recorrían mutuamente su cuerpo, así como se apresuraban a llegar a la cama, también se toman su tiempo para disfrutar el uno del otro, para no dejar ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin tocar, besar, acariciar, lamer o morder.

Desde pasar sus dedos por las hebras rubias o negras, hasta llegar a jugar con la lengua en las plantas de los pies, del de piel acanelada o nívea. En esta ocasión quien llevaba las riendas de la situación era Naruto, al llegar a la cadera de Sasuke, acariciando la cintura de este y comenzando a toparse con aquella vello púbico que le causa cosquillas en su rostro, pero que lo enloquecía, introdujo el miembro endurecido del Uchiha en su boca, con tal delicadeza que el cuerpo de Sasuke se erizo y sintió una corriente fría recorrerlo desde su espina dorsal hasta la nuca.

Sasuke sentía la húmeda boca de Naruto recorrer su sexo, así como la lengua suave acariciaba su glande, como le encantaba esa sensación, como le encantaba dirigir su mirada hacia a bajo y mirar aquella cabeza rubia moverse de adelante hacia atrás, como a veces desde esa posición Naruto lo miraba.

Estaba llegando al límite y lo sabía, Naruto sabía que el sabia que ya no podría aguantar así que Uzumaki dejo su labor bucal, se coloco una vez más encima del cuerpo de su amante. Naruto torpemente estiro uno de sus brazos y jalo el cajo de uno de los buro, comenzando a entre buscar ahí el tubo de lubricante.

-Esta en el otro cajón dobe…-dijo Sasuke desde abajo, jugando con su lengua en los pezones del rubio.

Naruto rodo un poco al otro lado para abrir el otro cajón y sacar lo que tanto buscaba, después volteo a ver al Uchiha quien solo lo miraba. El rubio abrió el lubricante y unto en sus dedos el necesario, sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos azabaches, comenzó a dirigir sus dedos lubricados a aquella entrada tan exquisita y anhelante para el rubio. Primero un dedo, entraba y salía, ambas miradas conectadas, diciéndose que era magnifico aquel momento. Segundo dedo, provocando que el Uchiha mordiera una vez mas su labio inferior, ante aquel acto Naruto acelero la entrada de ese segundo dedo.

Naruto era débil a cada gesto que Sasuke hacia, a cada cosa que él decía, un tercer dedo entro, dilatando la entrada del pelinegro por completo, en un saque y entre, al fin después de esos minutos Naruto encontró aquel punto exacto dentro del cuerpo ajeno, en el cual Sasuke subía al cielo, para después bajar al infierno. Llegaba aquel punto que hacía que sus neuronas se comunicaran de una forma masiva e intensa entre sí, transmitiendo información tan incomprensible pero excitante a la vez.

Sasuke saco con algo de brusquedad los dedos de Naruto, ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba a aquel rubio dentro del, en un movimiento rápido, Sasuke cambio lugares con el rubio, y esta vez Sasuke quedo en cuclillas sobre las piernas de Naruto que ya estaba tumbado en la cama. Sasuke tomo el miembro de Naruto entre sus manos y los masturbo un poco, para después comenzarlo a dirigir dentro suyo, poco a poco, sentía como aquel pedazo de carne caliente entraba en el, hasta que lo tuvo completamente dentro Sasuke arqueo su espalda hacia atrás de puro placer que sentía.

Naruto mirando con exquisitez los movimientos de Sasuke, tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Sasuke comenzando a masturbarlo, para también comenzar a dar inicio al mete y saque de su miembro del cuerpo de Sasuke. Movimientos que comenzaron lentos se volvieron fuertes y fogosos, Sasuke con ayuda de los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama se sujetaba, para subir y bajar, mientras que Naruto no perdía detalle de ninguna facción de Sasuke desde su posición y masturbaba al mismo ritmo el miembro de su amante.

-Oh… si, así… si…-repetía Naruto una y otra vez.

-ah…ah…ah… ah…-jadeaba una y otra vez Sasuke con su cabeza hacia atrás

Naruto se incorporo un poco para tomar con una de sus manos la espalda de Sasuke, y con la otra seguía masturbándolo. Era increíble, como sus cuerpos eran tan embonables entre sí.

-Me vengo… ME VENGO –grito Naruto aferrando su mano a la espalda de Sasuke.

-Hazlo…- respondió entrecortadamente Sasuke- Déjame sentirte aun mas…

-Eres tan caliente… tan cojible….-dijo por ultimo Naruto antes de soltar un- AH!!- terriblemente escandaloso.

Mientras Sasuke, al escuchar aquel grito, y sentir aquella sustancia derramarse en su interior, llego a su propia clímax. Y esta vez dejo d aferrase al la cabecera de la cama, y se aferro al cuerpo de Naruto, mezclando ambos sus olores y sudores. Naruto tomo

Posesivamente le cuerpo de su amante y poco a poco fueron recostándose en aquella cama desecha.

* * *

Caminaba entre los blancos pasillos de aquel hospital acercándose a la sala de espera donde se visualizaba a su madre y a su padre sentados. Se acerco a ellos y los abrazo, su padre se alejo de las dos mujeres ahí para ir a la cafetería. Mientras tanto la madre de Sakura ponía al tanto de la salud de su abuela a la peli rosa. Después de aquella explicación donde le decía que solo fue un pequeño susto. Sakura guardo silencio y perdió su vista jade en la planta que estaba sobre aquella mesa de centro.

-Pensé que vendrías con Naruto-dijo su madre para romper el silencio.

-No… de seguro esta con ella…-susurro Sakura.

-Aun no le dices que sabes de su infidelidad… deberías de hablar con el

-Tu no entiendes…-Sakura dio un suspiro- sé que me es infiel… lo sé pero no tengo pruebas para comprobarlo… nunca llega sucio de labial o maquillaje que lo delatara. Nunca llega con un olor de mujer impregnado en él o su ropa…

-Entonces en que te vasas para pensar que no te es fiel…

-Porque lo sé… cuando estamos en la intimidad algo me dice que no piensa en mí cuando lo hacemos… no se qué perversiones hará con ella… pero siempre trata de repetirlas conmigo…-confeso Sakura por primera vez a su madre- además ahí veces en que no sé dónde está el me da excusas estúpidas diciéndome que estaba con Sasuke…

-Esas no son razones coherentes…

-Lo vez, si tu no me crees el menos lo hará, me dirá que son solo puras paranoia mía.

-Y porque no lo dejas…

-Porque yo siempre seré la señora Uzumaki… mientras esa solo será la amante… a mí se me reconocerá en sociedad… mientras ella siempre vivirá en la oscuridad… veremos quién soporta más si ella o yo…

-Nunca has pensado que tal vez ella estaba antes que tú en su vida…

-si hubiera sido así el la hubiera escogido como esposa y no a mi- respondió Sakura.

-Y si…-su madre guardo silencio por un momento- y si esa persona hubiera sido prohibida para el… vamos que su relación allá sido prohibida y mal vista ante la sociedad…

-No entiendo-confeso Sakura confundida con las palabras de su madre.

-Y si no es un ella y es un el…

-No digas tonterías… Naruto no es así…-respondió con cierto reproche Sakura para volver la mirada aquella planta.

Por un momento algunas ideas cobraron sentido, el olor de Naruto siempre venia mezclado con otro de varón… pero ella siempre los justifico debido a que Naruto siempre se la pasaba de junta en junta con otros hombres… como Naruto en la intimidad a veces solía ser mas brusco eh incluso el nunca lo hacía con ella viéndolo a la cara siempre la ponía de espaldas. Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso no, Naruto no podía estar engañándola con otro hombre, además quien seria, el más cercano el único que le podría tomar con ese papel seria Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha claro que no, el tenia una vida estable junto con su esposa Karin.

* * *

Salieron montados en aquel convertible negro, ambos con gafas obscuras debido al brillante sol que iluminaba aquel día. Naruto era el que esta vez manejaba mientras Sasuke recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y sentía la brisa golpear su rostro.

-¿Entonces tu vuelo llega a new York a las 5?- interrogo Naruto mientras conducía por aquella larga avenida.

-Si, tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas a la empresa y de ahí me voy al aeropuerto… ¿a qué hora sale el tuyo?-volvió a interrogar el Uchiha.

-Dentro de unas 5 horas me parece, ¿quieres que valla por ti al aeropuerto o llegas al hotel?-volvió a interrogar el rubio deteniéndose debido a una luz roja.

El rubio solo vio como el Uchiha se encogía de hombros como tomándole poca importancia a la pregunta.

-Iré por ti…-dijo el rubio acercando su rostro al del azabache- y después iremos a aquel bar que fuimos la otra vez que estuvimos ahí… ¿recuerdas?-susurro al oído del azabache.

-Nos pueden ver…-dijo Sasuke tratando de alejar el rostro del rubio de su oreja.

-¿Desde cuando eres tu el que dice eso y no yo?- interrogo con un poco de enfado el rubio. Sasuke una vez más encogió de hombros. Naruto arrugo más su entrecejo.

Sasuke se quito las gafas obscuras y sonrió de medio lado para ver los orbes azules de su acompañante.

-Mejor vas por mí al aeropuerto…-Sasuke comenzó a tomar acariciar la mano de Naruto que reposaba en la palanca de velocidades…-vamos al hotel y… ya iremos otro día a ese bar… total tenemos todo un mes para estar en aquel país…-dijo Sasuke mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del rubio aun sobre la palanca de velocidades.

Naruto ensancho su sonrisa enseñando los blancos dientes, para después mover la palanca de velocidad aun con la mano de Sasuke entrelazada con la suya. Y comenzar a acelerar pues la luz había cambiado a verde.

Naruto miraba aquella avenida, los autos las personas mientras Sasuke ahora posaba su blanca mano sobre una de las piernas del rubio y tenía la cabeza recargada en el asiento y con los ojos cerrados. A Naruto una camioneta en especial le llamo la atención así que decidió orillarse y estacionarse, quedando alejado pero con una vista perfecta para ver aquella camioneta blanca.

-Sasuke…-llamo Naruto, para ganarse la atención del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué has parado?-interrogo Sasuke mirando en dirección a Naruto.

-Mira, esa no es la camioneta de Suigetsu…-señalo el rubio.

-Si puede ser ¿Por qué?- dijo Sasuke mirando atentamente aquella camioneta blanca sport.

-Esa frente a un hotel…

-¿Y?... tal vez esta con alguien…-dijo Sasuke sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Y ese carro naranja no es el de Karin-dijo una vez más el rubio mirando como un vale parking estacionaba tras la camioneta blanca un convertible naranja.

Sasuke se incorporo un poco más en el asiento, acercándose al rostro de Naruto para desde ahí mirar mejor aquel auto naranja que acaban de estacionar, era verdad aquel auto era el de Karin, pues las placas eran las mismas, además Sasuke le había regalo ese auto hace unos meses debido a la gran fiesta que Karin organizo con motivo de su cumpleaños de la pelirroja, no era que Sasuke dijera "que quieres de regalo"… no Karin llamo a su oficina y le dijo "mañana será mi cumpleaños, sería bueno que me regalaras algo, ya sabes por el que dirán, te eh enviado la factura del auto que quiero".

Sasuke agudizo un poco mas su vista y miro como Karin salía de aquel lujoso hotel, de la mano de un peliblanco un peliblanco muy conocido para ambos hombres. Naruto y Sasuke miraron como Karin se recargaba en una de las puertas de su auto y el peliblanco la tomaba de la cintura y como comenzaba a juguetear con su nariz sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja quien lo tenía abrazado del cuello. Después de unos segundos vieron como ambas cabezas embonaban en lo que parecía un beso y como Karin pasaba sus finos dedos en las hebras blancas del cabello de Suigetsu mientras este se deleitaba con la estrecha cintura de la mujer.

-Pensé que se odiaban…-hablo por primera vez Naruto aun no creyendo lo que miraba.- digo Karin siempre habla mal de él… además cada que los veía juntos se gritaban e insultaban…

-Bueno ahora se a que se queda tan tarde en la oficina- rio irónico Sasuke.

-Bueno recuérdame mandarle un presente a Suigetsu…-dijo Naruto

-¿Por qué?-interrogo confuso el pelinegro.

-Porque gracias a él, desde hace 2 años Karin dejo de tocar algo que me pertenece desde hace mas de 10…

-Usurotankachi-susurro Sasuke con la mirada entrecerrada.

_Que mas daba, si se ocultaban o no, entre ellos siempre hubo algo mas, algo más que solo ellos conocían, y que no les importaba si los otros se enterraban o no, al menos ya no en la actualidad, seguirían así el tiempo que fuera necesario, porque se conocían a la perfección, como si en una vida pasada se hubieran encontrado, porque sabían que ambos querían ese algo que los dos tenían, ambos sabían que el otro lo deseaba de la misma forma que el otro lo deseaba, porque ninguno se arrepentía de nada, porque el haberse encontrado era lo mejor que les había pasado en sus vidas, por que ese algo mas… era solo y exclusivamente de ellos y de nadie más. _

_FIN_


End file.
